Ayer
by Shazuko1
Summary: Hasta ayer todo fue normal, ¿qué haré ahora sin ti? Subida segunda parte: Eres mi razón Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Ayer

A veces pienso en el día de ayer, cuando todo terminó para nosotros. Cuando nuestra relación, más bien, poco te importó. Tu sincera admiración hacia el Uchiha, te nubló los sentidos, perdiéndome de vista en una densa niebla, para fijarte, única y exclusivamente, en lo que, para ti, debía ser la luz, cuando, realmente, era un resplandor luminoso, pero negro, y eso le hacía visible en toda la blanca niebla.

"Cuando tus ojos se ensombrezcan, y me pierdas de vista, ahí todo acabará..." Así decía el poema, ¿verdad? El poema que me hiciste escribir, mezclando sentimientos, tan ajenos, y tan complementarios: el amor, y el odio. También incluí la soledad y desesperación, totalmente contraria a la felicidad y tranquilidad. Cosa que, hasta ayer, yo poseía.

"En ese momento, daré cualquier cosa porque vuelvas a tener, esa luminosa mirada..." Continuaba. Recuerdo poco de él, pero recuerdo la canción que tantas veces escuchabas. Melancólica y solitaria, como si viviera en la oscuridad, pero, al fin y al cabo, es lo que representa, ¿no?

Te aseguro que, por volver a acariciarte, volver a besarte, abrazarte, porque me volvieras a mirar con amor y cariño, daría todo lo que me pidieras, mas no me quieres pedir nada. ¿Debería ser yo el que rogara? Quizás es lo que pretendes. Si es así, no lo comprendo, porque sabes perfectamente que lo haré.

Todavía logró percibir tu aroma en el pasillo. El aroma de tu pelo sobre mi almohada, en la cual reposaste hasta hace una noche, cuando él volvió. El suave tacto de las sábanas, me hace recordar cada centímetro de tu fina y blanca piel.

Sabes que lucharía por ti, hasta en el lugar más recóndito de la tierra, para lograr la vuelta de tu amor, pero, ¿es eso posible? Me gustaría tener respuesta a esa tan preciada pregunta.

Te mostraste impasible cuando, de rodillas, te pedí que no marcharas con él, que te quedaras conmigo. ¿Acaso me hiciste caso? No, eras demasiado indiferente en ese momento, como para interesarte por la lúgubre situación.

Si miro por la ventana, todavía diviso esas estrellas tan iluminadas, como galeras navegantes por un mar oscuro y frío, como los sentimientos que tengo ahora. Si pudiera lograr que volvieras conmigo, a mirar estas estrellas, por algo decir.

Comprendo que tuvieras dudas, pero no que estuvieras totalmente segura de amarlo a él por encima de todo. Todas renunciaron a su vuelta, menos tú. Creo que escuchaba su nombre salir de tu boca, cuando hacíamos el amor. Aunque sólo estuviera en mi cabeza esa acción, y, probablemente, en la tuya a la vez.

Si abro la ventana, noto la brisa de otoño revolviendo mi rubia cabellera, y, a la vez, empañando mis ojos de lágrimas falsas, simplemente por la fuerza que conlleva. El tiempo estival coincide con todo lo que siento en este momento. Si estuviera muerto en este instante, sentiría menos dolor que ahora, que ya tengo el corazón en agonía.

Si me preguntaran algún día, que podría hacer para recuperarte, sólo se me ocurriría una cosa, y creo que podría realizarla. Cojo la guitarra y la reposo en mi regazo, afinándola. Suena perfecta. Pruebo a tocar la canción un par de veces, a pesar de que no la he olvidado, pues es uno de los pocos recuerdos verdaderamente nítidos, de nuestra relación.

La mansión Uchiha, un lugar frío, lleno de tristes recuerdos, convocados por el corazón del que haces llamar tu amado. Si esto que voy ha hacer funcionara... Si resultara... Te juro que no sería más feliz. Está bien, ahora lanzaré a tu ventana unos guijarros, logrando despertarte. Exactamente, abres la ventana y me miras fijamente, acto seguido, sale el Uchiha, abrazándote por detrás.

-Esto es para ti, mi Sakura...-te logro decir, temblando, parte por los nervios, parte por el frío

Sí, todavía recuerdo la canción:

Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away...

Now it looks as though they're here to stay.

Oh i believe in yersteday.

Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be,

There's a shadow hanging over me.

Oh yesterday came suddenly.

Why she had to go? I don't know,

She wouldn't say.

I said something wrogn; now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play,

Now I need a place to hide away,

Oh I believe in yesterday.

Why she had to go? I don't know,

She wouldn't say.

I said something wrong; now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play,

Now I need a place to hide away,

Oh I believe in yesterday.

Tus ojos lloran por la emoción de escuchar esa canción de nuevo, pero, ¿qué harás ahora? ¿Vendrás a mis brazos, me gritarás, dejarás que el Uchiha me mate? No, te escondes en el interior de la casa, mientras, mi ex-mejor amigo, me mira fijamente, con odio e ira. Me da igual, mátame, total, no me queda nada. Pues todo lo que poseía, me lo has robado. Oigo el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, o de la ventana cerrándose, más probablemente. No me importa lo que sea. Dejo la guitarra en el suelo, y dirijo mi vista a las estrellas. La visión hace que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas, que quieren aflorar, pero no se lo permitiré. Luego me fijo en lo que parece una mujer sentada en la rama más baja, del árbol más alto. Una cabellera rosada y unos orbes esmeraldas, hacen que reconozca tu figura.

No me mires, si no quieres que te suplique que vuelvas. Lentamente, te acercas. No pareces estar forzada a dirigirte hacia mí, sino que, más bien, parece que vayas lenta con parsimonia, como queriendo acelerar el ritmo de tus pasos. Ahora estás mirándome, desde poca distancia, y logro distinguir lágrimas en esos bellos ojos.

-Naruto...-murmuras-¿Por qué?

-Porque sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti...-intentó explicarte, más no puedo concluir, al ver un dedo tuyo posado en mis labios

-No, ¿por qué no lo hiciste antes?-preguntas mostrando una sonrisa-No me hubiera atrevido a volver por mi misma hacia ti, pensé que te sentirías engañado.

-Jamás-contestó firmemente

Sonríes, lanzándote a mi cuello, y a mis labios. Me marcas para siempre con un apasionado beso, soy tuyo. Pero tú también debes permanecerme, y, esta noche voy a lograrlo. Y no pararé hasta que caigas agotada sobre el colchón. No lo dudes, pero prométeme, que volveremos a vivir como hasta ayer.

¡Cacho One-Shot! Nunca me había salido uno tan romántico y que remarcara tanto los sentimientos como la soledad y todo eso, como en este. Me asombro a mí mismo. Además, se me ocurrió en una cafetería, mientras escuchaba esta canción en el MP3 de mi novia. Soy un ladrón, XD. Bien, continuando; este One-Shot es, más bien, un Two-Shot; quiere decir dos capítulos. Efectivamente, el próximo será lemon. Mi primer lemon, que emoción. Bueno, espero que os gustara. Saludos.

PD: Ah, sí, la canción es Yesterday, de los Beatles. Aquí la traducción:

Ayer, todos mis problemas parecían tan lejanos...

Pero ahora parece que están aquí para quedarse.

Creo en el ayer.

De repente, no soy ni la mitad del hombre que solía ser,

Hay una sombra colgando sobre mí.

El ayer llegó de repente.

No sé por qué ella tuvo que irse,

No me lo querría decir.

Dije algo equivocado; ahora anhelo el ayer.

Ayer, el amor fue como un fácil juego,

Ahora necesito un lugar para esconderme,

Creo en el ayer.

No sé por qué ella tuvo que irse,

No me lo querría decir.

Dije algo equivocado; ahora anhelo el ayer.

Ayer, el amor fue como un fácil juego,

Ahora necesito un lugar para esconderme,

Creo en el ayer.


	2. Chapter 2

Eres mi razón

Cuando llegamos a casa, nos seguimos besando. No puedo dejar de probar tus carnosos labios, y te aseguro que no quiero hacerlo. Mis manos viajan por tu suave y fina espalda; tengo ganas de quitarte la camisa, y espero que no quede mucho para ello.

Lentamente nos acercamos a la habitación, donde nuestros cuerpos van a fundirse, como la primera vez.

-Sakura...-te susurro con voz ronca; maldita excitación-Como la primera vez...

-Como la primera vez... Naruto...-me respondes al susurro

Te tumbo en la cama, mientras mis traviesas manos desabrochan tu camisa. La tiro; que vaya a cualquier oscuro rincón. Nuestra ropa sobra, no es necesaria para la acción que vamos a realizar; tan excitante.

Cuando nos encontramos desnudos, solo puedo besar ese magnífico cuello; estoy demasiado excitado. Voy bajando hasta llegar a tus firmes pechos: los masajeo, los succiono, los beso... Puedo hacer de todo con ellos.

Lentamente, con parsimonia, torturándote; bajo por tu vientre, llegando hasta tu parte más íntima. La beso despacio, y, poco a poco, dejó que mi lengua entre en acción, dejando que los gemidos se escapen de tu boca.

-Na... Naruto...-gimes mi nombre; me encanta eso

Sigo dejando mi lengua a su gusto, que ella lleve el control de mis actos. Termino por introducir dos dedos en tu cavidad, logrando mayor humedad en esa zona. Voy notando como tu cuerpo se tensa, y, con un temblor, se derrumba en el colchón.

Voy subiendo hasta llegar de nuevo a tus labios. Los beso, como si fueran mi tesoro más preciado. Noto como separas tus piernas. Con delicadeza, a pesar de saber que no eres virgen, penentro en esa zona. Un estremecimiento me recorre al penetrar en esa zona húmeda. Comienzo a moverme al compás de tus caderas.

Las embestidas se vuelven más rápidas y fuertes. Seguimos gimiendo el nombre del otro en nuestros oídos.

-Naruto...

-Sakura...

No puedo evitarlo; beso tus labios. Tan carnosos y dulces; se acoplan a los míos. Bajo a tu cuello, mordiéndolo y marcándolo como mi propiedad. Sigo dentro de ti aumentando el ritmo de cada movimiento.

Por un momento nuestros cuerpos quedan en tensión, hasta estremecerse y caer sobre la cama. Salgo de ti sin querer hacerlo. Busco las sábanas al tacto, reconociéndolas la ser tan finas como tu blanca piel. Nos cubro con ellas.

Beso tus labios, probando su sabor por última vez en la noche. Nos separamos a falta de aire.

-Sakura...-te llamo-Te amo...

-Yo también te amo... Naruto...-me respondes, besando mis labios de nuevo

Te amo, es verdad, lo daré todo por ti. Lentamente, caes en los brazos de Morfeo en mi pecho. Poco a poco, yo también voy cerrando mis ojos; antes de entregarme al sueño, tengo un último pensamiento para ti.

Mi razón, eres tú.

Aquí traigo la continuación; mi primer lemon. Lo sé, no es muy explícito, pero bueno... Bueno, pronto pondré la continuación de "La familia de un Hokage" y un nuevo One-Shot; la canción de los Beatles "Hey Jude", llevará el hilo de la historia. Va a ser dramática, pero a ver si puedo hacer que termine bien. Bueno, quiero hacer un llamado a Yojeved; por favor, ponme review en el otro fic, please. Bueno, sin nada más que decir, me despido. Saludos.

PD: He aquí una versión remasterizada (No sé que quiere decir, pero lo ponen siempre en las pelis de Disney); vamos, sin canción de por medio, que ya me harté de hacer Song-Fics; además, no están permitidos. Bueno, espero que no os haya decepcionado. Chao.

PD2: Por cierto; ya tengo el One-Shot de Hey Jude. En realidad la canción aparecerá como que es cantada por Naruto. Una pista para que sepáis de que va: se la canta a su primogénita; al igual que John Lennon se la cantó a su hijo cuando sus padres se divorciaron. Pilláis de que va¿no? Bueno, me despido. Saludos.


End file.
